tú me has cambiado
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: TxGt-son personas normales y sin poderes...Goten se va ha vivir a un apartamento solo y en ese lugar descubrirá lo que es el amor y también algo de su pasado
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama **

**Capitulo 1**

Ahora estoy en mi nuevo departamento, ayer me mudé y estoy feliz por que es grande y sobre todo estoy solo, si estoy escribiendo esto es por que a si me desahogo escribiendo en este cuaderno que he comprado, yo nunca suelo hacerlo, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, bueno tengo que decir que ayer cuando me mudé fue un día normal y corriente asta hoy que he venido de trabajar, mas adelante diré de que trabajo, primero cuando he subido en el ascensor por que mi apartamento está en la séptima planta estaba lleno de gente, asta que he llegado a la planta quinta que me he quedado a solas con otro chico, me imagino que debe de tener la misma edad que yo, pero eso si me he fijado que lleva traje y corbata eso debe de ser que debe de ser de una empresa importante, la verdad es que yo no entiendo de eso, la verdad es que ese chico me ha puesto nervioso, no se el por que pero su mirada es extraña, solo le he mirado una vez y ya no pude mirarle mas, es algo extraño, la cuestión es que ese chico se quedó en la séptima planta como yo, y es mi vecino del frente, en ningún momento hemos hablado ni siquiera un hola ni nada por el estilo, pero si he notado que ese chico no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía nervioso, cuando llegué a la puerta de mi apartamento súper lujoso, se cayeron las llaves al suelo, y al cogerlas por arte de magia apareció una mujer con la edad de mi madre que vive al lado del chico que me encontré en el ascensor, ella sin presentarse ni nada aunque yo tampoco lo hice empezó de cierta manera acosarme y decirme cosas irritables, como por ejemplo que era bastante soso, tímido y que necesitaba estar con un chico para que me animase, y mi vecino del frente solo sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa irritante para mi gusto, la cuestión que espero no volverles a ver pero eso será imposible por que los dos son mis vecinos y tengo el presentimiento que todos los días que los vea será de esta forma, ahora mismo estoy enfadado y no se el por que ….

Como no lo he hecho antes lo voy hacer ahora mi nombre es Goten Ocean tengo veintidós años, hace tres años y medio que vine a vivir con mis padres a las afueras de la ciudad del Oeste, mis padres son Goku y Chichi, tengo un hermano que es perfecto en todo por lo menos para los ojos de mis padres y seguro que para los demás, él siempre ha vivido en esta ciudad, es mucho mas mayor que yo, mi hermano Gohan está casado con Videl que es profesora en la Universidad al igual que mi hermano, los dos tienen una hija mi sobrina que es insoportable que tiene nueve años, soy de una familia humilde y te preguntarás por que tengo un apartamento en medio de la ciudad y lujoso y pagado durante un año, pues fácil, mis padres siempre han vivido en esta ciudad desde que eran niños, y es cuando conocieron a una mujer que es la mejor amiga de mi mama y su esposo es el mejor amigo de mi papa, ella es Bulma y su esposo es Vegeta, la verdad es que no recuerdo el apellido, en estos tres años y medio la habré visto como una dos o tres veces, la cuestión que esta mujer es millonaria, se que tiene una gran empresa creo que se llama Corporación Capsula o algo a si, de esas veces que la he visto solo me dice que cuando era niño era adorable y que cada día me parezco mas a mi padre, y que también le agradaría que me llevara bien con su hijo, nunca pensé que ese matrimonio tuviera un hijo se lo pasan discutiendo aunque creo que tiene una hija no estoy muy seguro, la cuestión que cuando dije que quería ir a vivir solo y estar en la ciudad para estar mas cerca de mi trabajo mama se lo contó a ella y entre las dos me encontraron este apartamento, pero algo me dice que ellas dos traman alguna cosa, solo espero que no sea nada malo, cuando dos mujeres se juntan algo va a pasar, y sobre mi trabajo soy periodista, desde niño me gustó, ahora trabajo en una prestigiosa revista donde hice las practicas con mi compañero de Universidad Roy, la verdad es que en este tiempo es el único amigo que tengo de verdad y que puedo confiar, ahora que recuerdo he quedado con él esta noche para salir de fiesta, me despido y cuando tenga tiempo volveré a escribir

POV normal

La puerta sonó del apartamento de Goten, el chico abrió la puerta y se encontró a otro chico de estatura media con pelo corto negro

-nos vamos, Goten

-claro, Roy-dijo Goten, los dos chicos salieron, cuando cerró la puerta Goten escuchó una voz de mujer

-muchachos espero que hayáis cenado-los dos chicos se giraron viendo a una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello castaño atado en una cola baja

-si ya hemos cenado señora-dijo Roy con una sonrisa

-menos mal, por que no me gustaría que mi vecino se desmayase -dijo con una sonrisa la mujer-pero si ves que se debilita le das de comer-Roy miró a Goten que este solo miraba para al otro lado-o si no llamamos a Trunks para que le de de comer-guiñando un ojo a Roy que esto fue notado por el otro chico-aunque este chico es tan tímido, bueno pero Trunks seguro que te hace quitar toda la vergüenza

-va monos-dijo Goten de mala gana empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor

-no se de que está hablando señora … ah mi nombre es Roy-sonriendo y la mujer hizo lo mismo

-yo soy Margarette pero me puedes llamar Marg, seguro que vamos a llevarnos muy bien

-eso espero señora, y a que se refería

-pues que creo que tu amigo y Trunks harían una buena pareja … por que vosotros dos solo sois buenos amigos sin roce y sin nada-Roy se sorprendió

-Goten y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas, y si hubiera algo mas lo diría

-menos mal-dijo Marg con una sonrisa-por que fueras tenido como rival a un hueso duro de roer

-que Roy te vas a quedar a divertirte con la anciana-Gritó Goten desde el ascensor

-ya voy-dijo Roy corriendo hacia donde estaba Goten-encantado de conocerla señora

-igualmente-dijo la mujer, Roy llegó justo al ascensor y de mientras bajaba Roy miraba a Goten sonriendo, asta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos chicos salieron y es cuando estaban en la calle que Goten miró a Roy

-se puede saber de que sonreías tanto, y que te ha dicho esa mujer-dijo Goten de mala gana

-lo que pasa que no me habías dicho que tenías un lío con un tal Trunks

-mira-acercándose a su amigo Goten-yo no conozco a ningún Trunks y mejor que no me cuentes nada de lo que te ha dicho esa mujer

-tampoco me ha dicho nada malo-dijo Roy subiéndose en su coche-además esa mujer se llama Marg-Goten no dijo nada-mejor que vallamos a divertirnos-después de aparcar el coche Roy los dos chicos fueron a una discoteca que estaba repleta de gente, los dos se pusieron en la barra y pidieron algo para beber, los dos conocieron a chicas y bailaron asta que decidieron volver a la barra para pedir otra vez algo de beber, y estando en la barra Goten que estaba mirando la pista de baile vio a su vecino del frente con una rubia, no sabía el por que pero no podía quitar la vista de los dos asta que su amigo Roy se dio cuenta y miró el lugar donde miraba su amigo-no me digas que te ha gustado la rubia

-que! No

-la verdad es que la rubia no está nada mal, que pena que esté acompañada -girándose mirando a Goten-el idiota de su acompañante, que seguro que va de guaperas no tiene nada que hacer si te presentas o yo mismo Goten

-solo espero que no te refieras a mi cuando dices lo de idiota-dijo una voz detrás de Roy, este se giró y vio a un chico de cabellos lilas con ojos azules y fríos, Roy volvió a girarse para mirar a Goten

-por que no me has dicho que venía-dijo indignado Roy

-la verdad es que no se-dijo Goten y en ese momento la rubia abrazó al chico de ojos azules

-haciendo nuevos amigos eh -dijo la rubia mirando con una sonrisa a Roy y a Goten para luego separarse-yo soy Marron y él Trunks y vosotros?

-yo soy Roy y este es mi compañero Goten-sonriendo y Marron y Trunks se miraron incrédulos

-compañeros-dijo Marron-entonces sois pareja?-Goten estaba bebiendo y en ese mismo momento escupió su bebida

-no-dijo Goten-somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos, nada mas

-no hace falta que te pongas a si-dijo Roy-no soy tan feo

-la verdad es que no eres tan feo-dijo Marron-que opinas Trunks?

-no es de mi gusto-dijo el chico de pelo lila después de mirarlo de arriba abajo

-que Roy te vienes a bailar conmigo?

-claro que si Marron -y los dos se fueron a bailar a la pista de baile

-valla, no hemos quedado solos-dijo Trunks

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Goten-yo veo mucha gente por aquí

-me refiero que Marron y Roy se han ido-dijo Trunks

-ya sabía yo que tenía de haberme traído el coche-susurró Goten-o me he levantado con el pie izquierdo

-siguieres te puedo llevar yo-dijo Trunks-somos vecinos-Goten le miró y rápidamente le quitó la mirada

-no gracias-dijo Goten

-eres un chico bastante difícil

-que quieres decir con eso

-nada-dijo Trunks-y sobre Marg no la hagas caso, su marido trabaja mucho y se entretiene con los vecinos

-oye-se quedó pensando Goten

-Trunks

-cuando veas a Roy le dices que me he ido

-no te preocupes-dijo con una mirada seria Trunks y viendo como se alejaba -con que me lo vas a poner difícil Goten, pues yo todo lo que quiero lo tengo-Goten salió de la discoteca y fue a buscar un taxi para llevarlo a casa, pero en ese momento apareció Trunks a su lado

-me estás siguiendo-dijo Goten con la voz seria

-oye, si tienes problemas no lo deberías de pagar con las personas que están a tu alrededor-dijo Trunks

-que te hace pensar que tengo algún problema

-no se-dijo Trunks-puede que sea el carácter que tienes, seguro que antes no eras a si

-que sabes tú el carácter que tenía antes

-tener una conversación contigo es muy difícil-dijo Trunks-mira yo me tengo que ir ya, mañana trabajo, si quieres te puedo llevar a casa y a si nos podríamos conocer mejor-Goten le miró durante unos segundos-somos vecinos y tenemos que llevarnos bien

-de acuerdo-susurró Goten y Trunks sonrió

-el coche lo tengo algo alejado -dijo Trunks comenzando a caminar y Goten lo siguió-y de que trabajas Goten?

-trabajo en un diario, soy periodista-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-la prensa no me gusta-susurró de mala gana Trunks

-y tú de que trabajas? Y por que no te gusta la prensa?

-se meten en donde no les importa-dijo Trunks

-bueno es de pende el periodismo que hagan-dijo Goten

-yo soy el presidente de una compañía muy importante

-el presidente-dijo Goten sorprendido-pero eres muy joven

-Si-dijo Trunks-tengo veintitrés años, pero si soy el presidente es por que lo heredado de mi madre

-debes de ser de una familia muy importante-susurró Goten-y que empresa es?

-por que no dejamos de hablar de mi?-dijo Trunks-ya llegamos al coche-los dos se subieron al coche-y tu familia?

-mi familia-dijo Goten-es una familia humilde

-tienes hermanos?

-si-dijo Goten con un suspiro-pero él es diferente a mi, puede que sea por que tenemos diferencia de edad … no me gusta hablar de mi hermano mayor

-no tienes buena relación con él

-cuando nos vemos es cordial, pero somos muy diferentes, él es el que lo hace todo bien y yo no

-entonces me alegro de no tener hermanos mayores-dijo con una sonrisa Trunks

-eres hijo único?

-no-dijo Trunks-tengo una hermana pequeña … ya hemos llegado-Trunks aparcó el coche y los dos chicos salieron del coche para adentrarse en el bloque de apartamentos para luego meterse en el ascensor-cuanto hace que estás en la ciudad?

-como sabes que estoy hace poco?-dijo Goten mirándolo

-por que si has buscado un apartamento en esta ciudad es por que no eras de la ciudad-Goten dejó de mirarlo

-vivía en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, pero al trabajar aquí decidí vivir en la ciudad, por mas comodidad … bueno cuando era niño vivía aquí, en esta ciudad

-hace mucho que volvisteis a esta ciudad?-dijo Trunks muy interesado en las respuestas que le daba el otro chico

-hace tres años y medio mas o menos

-seguro que si te fuiste de la ciudad cuando eras niño sería por trabajo de tu padre-dijo Trunks

-si-dijo Goten de mala gana-y no me gusta hablar de ese tema

-por que-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y abriéndose la puerta del ascensor y los dos salieron-dejaste una novia o algo parecido-Goten lo miró de mala gana

-te acabado de conocer y te he dicho muchas cosas de mi, cosa que no suelo hacer con nadie-abriendo la puerta de su apartamento-buenas noches Trunks

-buenas noches Goten -dijo Trunks viendo como Goten entraba a su apartamento para luego él entrar al suyo

Continuará ….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

POV Goten

Otra vez estoy escribiendo en mi cuaderno, antes de nada quiero decir que estando en mi trabajo he descubierto algo, la verdad es que me ha ayudado una compañera, lo que hemos descubierto es que los apartamentos donde vivo yo son propiedad de la familia Brief la propietaria de la Corporación Capsula y eso quiere decir que es de la amiga de mi madre, y que también en esos apartamentos también vive el hijo mayor de Bulma y Vegeta, y sinceramente no me agradaría verlo por el simple hecho que es un idiota, bueno él es historia y espero no encontrarlo nunca, ahora mismo estoy en casa de mi súper hermano perfecto, y que hago aquí, pues estando en el trabajo me ha llamado que me quería decir una cosa importante y por eso estoy en su casa, pero lo mejor de todo que la cosa tan importante que era es quedarme con su hija, mejor dicho mi sobrina Pan, y ahora mismo estoy cuidándola mientras yo escribo esto, y mi sobrina juega a la video consola

Ahora quiero hablar de mi vecino del frente y que se llama Trunks y por el simple motivo que lleva ese nombre me cae mal simplemente voy a tener la menor posible relación con él, ayer por la noche salí de marcha con Roy y la cosas de la vida me encontré con mi vecino y me trajo a casa ya que Roy se quedó con la amiga de Trunks, mi vecino, cuando veníamos al apartamento empezó a preguntarme cosas de mi vida y yo le contestaba asta que llegó la parte que me fui cuando era niño de esta ciudad y es cuando automáticamente me enfadé y me fui a dormir a mi apartamento, ah no he dicho que mi vecino es el presidente de alguna compañía importante, no me dijo cuala era, pero seguro que será por que cuando no está en el trabajo no hablar de trabajo … bueno dejó de escribir por que viene don perfecto, mi hermano, a si me puedo ir a descansar a casa

POV Normal

Goten estaba en el ascensor de el apartamento ya que había salido de la casa de su hermano mayor solo diciendo adiós, pero al estar en el apartamento en el ascensor se encontró con Trunks su vecino de enfrente, Goten le miraba mientras Trunks leía unas hojas, asta que el chico de ojos azules miró al otro chico

-si quieres decirme algo será mejor que lo digas ahora-dijo Trunks con la mirada seria, Goten solo miró al frente

-solo-dijo pensativo Goten-que no me gusta tu nombre-el chico de cabellos lila abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario

-y te puedo preguntar el por que-dijo Trunks como siempre

-que casualidad que siempre nos encontremos en este lugar-dijo Goten mirando hacia la puerta-y que yo pensaba que no me encontraría contigo, ya que es mas tarde-la puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese momento y Goten salió y Trunks detrás de él-que pases un buen día vecino

-lo mismo digo-dijo Trunks entrando a su apartamento, Goten se quedó mirando por un momento la puerta del apartamento de Trunks

-Goten-dijo una voz de mujer, el chico de cabellos negros se giró y vio a su madre con otra mujer de cabellos azulados

-hola mama, hola señ …

-no me digas señora dime solo Bulma Goten, no ves que eso me hace muy mayor

-como quieras-dijo Goten-hola Bulma … que hacéis aquí?

-he venido a visitarte Goten, ya que ni siquiera me haces una llamada para saber que tal te va lo de vivir solo

-Chichi, creo que Goten es lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-además mi hijo también vive en este edificio, cualquier cosa le puede pedir ayuda

-no necesito la ayuda de tu hijo Bulma -dijo Goten de mala gana-y como ya me has visto mama, me voy a descansar

-Goten no seas grosero-dijo Chichi con seriedad

-que no sea grosero-dijo Goten-creo que soy bastante amable, ya que las dos me habéis mentido, pero sobre todo tú, mama

-hijo, no se lo que me quieres decir-dijo Chichi sin comprender

-este edificio pertenece a la Corporación Capsula, en otras palabras a Bulma Brief

-pero Goten-dijo Chichi-si le dije a Bulma era para que estuvieras bien en tu nuevo hogar … además estarías cerca de tu amigo de la infancia

-Trunks Brief dejemos de ser amigos desde el día que me fui de esta ciudad cuando era un niño-dijo enfadado Goten pero suspiró para tranquilizarse y lo consiguió-ahora necesito descansar-abriendo la puerta de su apartamento

-no deberías de tratar de esa forma a Bulma y a tu madre, muchacho-Goten escuchó la voz de Marg

-que paséis un buen día todas-dijo Goten cerrando la puerta dejando a las tres mujeres en el pasillo

-que carácter tiene ese muchacho-susurró Marg

-pues cuando era niño era muy simpático-dijo Bulma

-se puede saber que está pasando-dijo Trunks saliendo de su apartamento y vio a las tres mujeres-mama, que haces aquí?

-vine a ver como le iba a Goten-dijo Bulma-pero se ve que ha tenido un mal día

-hola Chichi, como está?-dijo Trunks

-bien, Trunks-dijo Chichi-pero no se que le pasa a Goten, y lo peor de todo es que se ha enterado de que este edificio es de vuestra familia

-como se ha podido enterar-dijo Trunks

-te recuerdo que mi hijo es periodista-dijo Chichi

-los periodistas son molestos, solo saben seguirme y no me dejan tranquilo-dijo Trunks-no entiendo como puede haber estudiado esa profesión

-todas las profesiones tienen su lado bueno y malo-dijo con una sonrisa Marg-lo que tienes que hacer es darle mucho amor a ese chico ya que lo necesita y mucho-Trunks solo sonrió

-a veces pienso que cometimos un error Goku y yo de marcharnos de la ciudad hace años-dijo Chichi-Goten no es el mismo, antes era tan cariñoso y alegre y ahora parece que esté enfadado con el mundo entero, tengo miedo que se convierta en un delincuente -empezando a llorar-y si va a la cárcel o dios mío mi pequeño estaría en peligro-Marg, Bulma y Trunks la miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime

-Chichi eso no va a pasar-dijo Bulma y Chichi la miró-Goten no es tan tonto para hacer esas estupideces

-tienes razón-dijo Chichi dejando de llorar-yo voy hacer todo lo posible para que mi pequeño no valla por el mal camino-Bulma negó con la cabeza-y tú me ayudarás, verdad Trunks, vosotros dos sois amigos

-bueno, amigos precisamente no somos-dijo Trunks

-no me digas que no os habéis visto-dijo Bulma

-si que se han visto-dijo Marg con una sonrisa y mirando a Trunks-y os puedo asegurar que se van a llevar muy bien

-lo dudo-susurró Trunks-ni siquiera sabe que soy tu hijo mama

-que-dijo Bulma-no te ha reconocido

-el sabe como me llamo, pero mi apellido no lo sabe … aunque si me ha dicho que mi nombre no le gusta para nada

-yo creo que no has cambiado-dijo Bulma

-no se en que está pensando Goten al no reconocerte-dijo Chichi-yo te reconocí al momento y Goku también

-os pediría a todas que no le dijerais mi apellido y sobre todo que tu eres mi madre-dijo Trunks

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Bulma y las otras dos mujeres afirmaron con la cabeza

-bueno por que no entramos a mi apartamento y probáis unas pastas que he preparado-dijo Marg

-genial-dijo Trunks-está mujer es una experta en la cocina

-me gusta que los chicos jóvenes y atractivos me digan esas cosas-dijo Marg-pero no sueñes que tengamos algo mas de una amistad por que yo estoy enamorada de mi esposo

-como quieras-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa-pero yo no tendría ningún problema de estar con una mujer como tú

-si no fueras Gay me creería tus palabras, hijo-dijo Bulma y todos entraron al apartamento de Marg

Goten se despertó después de que le sonara el teléfono, el chico lo cogió para mirar quien había sido la persona que lo había llamado

-pero si ha sido Tati-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y escribiéndola un mensaje de texto -que bien que haya venido a la ciudad-el chico antes de vestirse se duchó y miró el móvil que tenía un mensaje de Tati y él la envió otro para quedar con ella -será mejor que me valla -salió de su apartamento y miró el reloj-valla solo he descansado una hora, que se le va hacer-pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa de Marg, Goten como no tenía ganas de ver a la mujer decidió ir al ascensor lo mas rápido posible

-Goten, donde vas-dijo Chichi, el chico de pelo negro se paró y miró a su madre pero cual fue su sorpresa que con su madre, Bulma y Marg estaba Trunks, sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos y miró a Trunks

-se puede saber de que conoces a mi madre-dijo Goten con seriedad, Trunks en ese momento no sabía que decir y miró a su madre y a Chichi

-Goten por que eres tan grosero con este chico-dijo Chichi enfadada

-la he conocido hace un rato-dijo Trunks

-y a Bulma Brief también las conocido ahora-dijo Goten

-si-dijo Trunks sonriendo

-tengo el presentimiento que me escondéis algo-dijo Goten-pero es igual-acercándose a Trunks al oído-no te aconsejo que cojas amistad con mi madre y Bulma, están locas, aparte que querrán saber lo que haces a cada segundo

-Goten te escuchado-dijo Chichi

-pero si es la verdad-dijo Goten

-como te atreves a decir que estoy loca-dijo con enfado Bulma

-no quise decir loca-dijo Goten-lo que quise decir es que sois -pensando

-en el fondo no has cambiado-dijo Bulma-tienes a veces las ideas de cuando eras niño, te acuerdas, cuando mi Trunks y tú os juntabais y nos hacíais travesuras

-si de algo me acuerdo-dijo Goten-sobre todo de los castigos

-recuerdo una vez que te castigué sin ver a Trunks durante una semana-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa-te lo pasaste llorando por que querías ver a tu amigo, también recuerdo que decías que era tu alma gemela

-de verás que decía eso-dijo Bulma-se lo diré a mi Trunks-Goten lo que hizo fue enfadarse

-con que tu alma gemela-dijo Trunks

-ya sabía yo que estabais hechos el uno para el otro -dijo Marg-Goten miró a la mujer mayor con odio

-será mejor que no se meta donde no la llaman vieja-dijo Goten-ahora me voy, ya que he quedado … y espero no escuchar ningún comentario sobre Trunks Brief -Goten se fue hacia el ascensor para adentrarse dentro, todas las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo miraron a Trunks

-que-dijo Trunks

-se puede saber que le hiciste a Goten-dijo Bulma

-pues creo que lo tienes muy difícil para ligar con él, chico-dijo Marg

-quieres ligarte a mi hijo-dijo Chichi-o no, ahora no tendré nietos de mi Goten

-Trunks contéstame por que Goten no quiere saber nada de ti-dijo Bulma

-mama, yo no lo se-dijo Trunks-y créeme que me gustaría saber-mirando hacia otro lado-pero si le he hecho algo, él empezó-y sin mas se metió a su apartamento

-tengo el presentimiento que nos va a costar un poco que estos se reconcilien-dijo Bulma-pero creo que Trunks le debería decir quien es

Bueno, si tu hijo y mi hijo de lían seremos familia-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa-no crees que sería maravilloso

-la verdad es que no lo había pensado-dijo Bulma-que bien seremos familia Chichi

-yo creo que deberíais dejar que ellos dos vallan a su ritmo-dijo Marg

-tenemos que hacer algo para que estén juntos-dijo Bulma

-si-dijo Chichi- y después la boda

-tengo unas ganas de ir de boda-dijo Bulma sonriendo y caminando junto con Chichi al ascensor

-creo que Goten tiene razón, esas dos mujeres están locas-dijo Marg hiendo a su apartamento

Continuará ….

**Nota autora: **_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y si es a si espero recibir comentarios_

_que paséis un gran día _

**MILK GOKU forever **


	3. es él?

Capitulo 3

Goten llegó a una cafetería que estaba debajo del edificio donde él tenía su apartamento, miró el lugar asta que su vista se enfocó a una chica con cabello rojo largo que le daba la espalda, Goten sin pensarlo se acercó a ella

-hola Tati-dijo Goten con una sonrisa-como te va-la chica lo miró con enfado

-sabes que estoy enfadada contigo Goten

-pero por que Tati

-por que en este tiempo no he recibido ninguna llamada tulla para saber de ti-dijo Tati-como puedes ser tan desconsiderado, somos amigos

-lo siento pero he estado ocupado con el estudio y las prácticas -dijo Goten con cara triste-me perdonas

-vale-dijo Tati

-por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en esta ciudad?

-he acabado de llegar y ahora tengo que buscar un hotel, tengo todas mis cosas en el coche

-puedes quedarte en mi apartamento

-yo no quiero molestarte

-no me molestas-dijo con una sonrisa Goten-a si me haces compañía, aunque esté trabajando

-y como te va con tus padres-dijo Tati

-como siempre, mi madre se mete en mi vida y ahora tiene a su amiga Bulma

-me encantaría conocerla -dijo Tati con una sonrisa-mi gran sueño es trabajar en la Corporación Capsula

-hay otras empresas mejores

-se nota que no tienes idea del poder que tiene esa empresa, y para mi sería un honor trabajar para ellos

-me da la impresión que has venido por trabajo

-pues si-dijo Tati-podrías presentarme a Trunks Brief como os conocéis tu podrías hacerme el favor para que me meta en la empresa

-ni lo sueñes-dijo Goten-además a él no le he visto en este tiempo

-sabes que este edificio es propiedad de los Brief

-si lo se

-pues Trunks Brief debe de vivir ahí

-lo se, y yo también vivo en ese edificio

-y no lo has visto?

-no-dijo Goten-tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verlo-mirando por la ventana el chico para luego hacer un suspiro

-Goten se que no te gusta hablar de él, pero creo que deberíais juntaros para hablar, puede que él se sienta igual que tú

-fue él el que rompió nuestra relación

-eres tan cabezota-susurró Tati-y bueno como va tu vida tienes pareja?

-no-dijo Goten

-y no hay nadie que te revuelva el estómago con mariposas?

-si hay alguien

-que bien Goten-dijo Tati sonriendo-es lo que te mereces

-la verdad es que cuando los veo me las revuelve y me entran ganas de devolver-dijo Goten volviendo su mirada a su amiga y sonrió-son mis dos vecinos, una vieja que no tiene nada mas que hacer que vigilar lo que hace los vecinos, y mi vecino de enfrente me lo tengo que encontrar en todos los sitios que voy

-sigue a si Goten-dijo Tati-no dejes que nadie se acerque a ti por un mal entendido del pasado con tu amigo de la infancia

-por que no vamos a mi apartamento y a si llevamos tus cosas

-vale-dijo Tati levantándose y Goten hizo lo mismo, el chico antes de salir dejó dinero encima de la mesa y los dos salieron de la cafetería para ir al apartamento de Goten, después de coger las maletas de Tati los dos fueron al apartamento, cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento su vecino salió con traje y hablando por teléfono-Goten, no tendrás problemas por quedarme en el apartamento con el casero, es que he leído en las revistas que la familia Brief tienen mal genio

-en eso no había caído-dijo Goten dejando las maletas en el suelo de la entrada de su apartamento y la chica hizo lo mismo, por otra parte Trunks guardó el teléfono que estaba mas serio de lo habitual-pero da igual, esto sería una excusa para que me echen del apartamento

-tú todo lo arreglas a si, verdad-dijo Tati y vio a Trunks que lo miró sin pestañear

-hola Trunks-dijo Goten-has recibido malas noticias, es una pena

-no-dijo Trunks-es que tengo que ir a la oficina a reglar alguna cosa

-te llamas Trunks-dijo Tati sin quitarle la mirada-y tu apellido no será Brief por casualidad

-no-dijo Trunks-mas quisiera yo tener ese apellido

-pues tienes un gran parecido a …

-Tati-dijo Goten cortando a la chica-deja de meterte en la vida de él

-solo quería decir que se parece a Trunks Brief, además tu lo reconocerías-dijo Tati

-ah-dijo Goten acercando su cara a la de Trunks que este se puso nervioso-él no es Trunks Brief, yo lo fuera reconocido-separándose de la cara del chico de cabellos lila

-se parece mucho-dijo Tati-te voy a enseñar fotos de Trunks Brief

-que eres miembro de su club de fan-dijo Goten-o es que estás enamorada de él

-para tu información Trunks Brief es Gay-dijo Tati-él nunca se fijaría en mi, se fijaría antes en ti

-él es Gay-dijo Goten sorprendido

-no puedo creer que no lo sepas-dijo Tati-eres periodista y no sabes sobre eso, me has decepcionado

-yo os dejo con vuestra gran conversación-dijo Trunks

-espera-y Trunks se detuvo-yo soy Tati, como Goten es tan mal educado que ni siquiera me presenta a un chico tan atractivo

-gracias-dijo Trunks-me tengo que ir-y el chico se fue y Goten y Tati entraron al apartamento

-sigo insistiendo ese chico se parece mucho a Trunks Brief

-y yo te digo que no lo fuera reconocido

-pero si no lo ves desde que erais niños

-dejemos esta conversación-dijo Goten-te enseñaré tu cuarto-el chico le enseñó el cuarto y el apartamento, cuando la chica acabó de deshacer las maletas salió de su cuarto para sentarse en la sala donde estaba Goten

-no he traído ninguna foto de Trunks Brief, pero no te preocupes cuando tenga una foto te la enseñaré y te tragarás tus palabras-dijo Tati

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten

-mañana iré a la empresa de la Corporación Capsula he oído que el presidente necesita secretaria y tengo el presentimiento que me van a dar el puesto -dijo sonriendo con confianza Tati, pero al cabo de un momento se escuchó un ruido que provenía de afuera. La chica sin pensarlo se levantó y miró por la perilla de la puerta de entrada

-se puede saber que haces-dijo Goten

-solo miro-dijo Tati-se trata de tu vecino Trunks

-y que hace-dijo Goten

-te interesa-dijo Tati

-no es eso-dijo Goten con enfado

-bueno lo que veo es que se está dando el lote con un chico -dijo Tati tranquilamente

-ah-dijo Goten tranquilamente asta que se levantó del asiento alterado-con un chico-poniéndose en la perilla mirando-que fuerte

-no decías que esto no está bien-dijo Tati seria

-es mi apartamento y hago lo que quiero

-déjame ver-dijo Tati intentando ver algo-madre mía se están metiendo la lengua asta el fondo, ese Trunks debe de besar muy bien -girándose y apoyándose en la puerta -por que tiene que gustarle los chicos, que mala suerte tengo-miró a Goten que también estaba apoyado en la puerta-tú podrías tener alguna posibilidad

-pero que dices-dijo Goten-tú no tienes mañana que ir a la Corporación Capsula

-si-dijo Tati

-a que esperas a irte a dormir

-puedo decir lo mismo que tú

-yo ya me iba-dijo Goten-que duermas bien-yéndose a su cuarto y Tati se fue al suyo

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente Goten se fue a su trabajo y Tati a la Corporación Capsula, cuando llegó vio a la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia ella

-buenos días-dijo Tati

-buenos días-dijo la recepcionista

-he venido a ver si me podían hacer una entrevista para el puesto de secretaria de dirección

-tiene hora

-la verdad es que no-dijo Tati desilusionada, pero en ese momento entró muchos ejecutivos y Tati miró hacia ellos asta que vio uno de ellos con el pelo lila -ese del pelo lila es Trunks

-mire señorita-dijo la recepcionista-tiene que tener mas respeto al presidente de esta compañía

-Trunks-dijo Tati con un grito y la recepcionista se puso nerviosa y Trunks se giró para mirar a la persona que le había llamado por su nombre, Tati sin pensarlo se acercó al chico y Trunks se sorprendió

-señorita no puede ir -dijo la recepcionista

-que sorpresa-dijo Tati-pero si el vecino es Trunks Brief, Goten se tiene que tragar sus palabras

-que haces aquí-dijo Trunks

-venía por un puesto de trabajo-dijo Tati con una sonrisa infantil-y he oído que necesitas secretaría

-y que te hace pensar que te voy a dar ese puesto-dijo Trunks-tienes que hacer las pruebas de selección

-esas pruebas pueden ser muy aburridas-dijo Tati-y tú como el presidente podrías hacer que no las haga

-que-dijo Trunks

-bueno si no quieres le diré a Goten-dijo Tati

-de acuerdo-dijo Trunks-ven conmigo-los dos se alejaron quedando a solas-que quieres

-no te interesa que Goten sepa quien eres, por que

-por que me odia-dijo Trunks

-bueno-dijo Tati-tú me contratas como tu secretaria y yo no diré nada a Goten

-de acuerdo-dijo Trunks-pero él no debe saber que yo soy Trunks Brief

-sabía que eras tú desde el primer momento que te vi ayer-dijo Tati-tengo fotos tuyas … cuando empiezo a trabajar

-mañana-dijo Trunks-pero antes acompáñame a personal para que des tus datos

-muchas gracias Trunks seguro que serás un gran jefe-dijo Tati

-ni te creas que vas a tener mas preelegíos que otros empleados -dijo Trunks

-yo quiero ser como cualquier empleado-sonrió Tati-ya verás cuando se lo diga a Goten se pondrá tan contento

POV Goten

He llegado a casa y no estaba Tati, bueno quisiera decirte quien es Tati, ella es una amiga de la escuela de donde vivía antes, asta fuimos novios pero eso es lo de menos, bueno Tati vino ayer para pasar un tiempo pero se ve que ha venido para buscar trabajo … como no tenía donde quedarse le ofrecido que se quedara en mi apartamento solo espero no tener problemas con ella, pero algo me hizo pensar ayer cuando vio a mi vecino, bueno ella quiere trabajar en la Corporación Capsula y por fotos conoce a todos los miembros de la familia Brief, lo que quiero decir que cuando vio a mi vecino Trunks dijo que se parecía a Trunks Brief, yo creo que es imposible por que yo lo fuera reconocido, pero pensé el otro día vino por aquí su madre vale que dijo que venía a verme pero que casualidad que a los dos les vi junto quiero decir a Bulma y a mi vecino, y si es Trunks Brief, seguro que me reconoció si no fue la primera vez sería cuando vino mi madre, la verdad estoy hecho un lío solo quiero pensar que no es él, y lo peor de todo que anoche vino acompañado por alguien y pasaron la noche juntos, no me sentó muy bien pero mi vecino no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo espero y deseo que no sea Trunks Brief no lo soportaré por que en un pasado me hizo daño y no quiero que vuelva hacérmelo … Tati ha venido y parece contenta … cuando pueda volveré a escribir

Continuará ….

_gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado ... si hay faltas de ortografía os pido disculpas ... si queréis comentar alguna cosa podéis hacerlo _

_**MILK GOKU**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

POV Goten

Hoy no ha pasado gran cosa me he levantado y he ido al trabajo pero anoche cuando vino Tati me dijo que la habían cogido en la Corporación Capsula, a lo primero no me lo creí ya que para trabajar en ese lugar hay que hacer pruebas y ella en un día las pasó … la cuestión que ella hoy empezaba a trabajar y me ha dicho, bueno me ha obligado a ir a buscarla a la Corporación Capsula, yo no quiero ir pero no tengo mas remedio, dudo mucho que vea a Brief ya que él es el presidente y tendrá que quedarse tarde o sale el primero y Tati al ser su secretaria saldrá antes, bueno seguro que ella me explicará su primer día de trabajo … me voy a buscar a Tati o si no me matará si llegó tarde

POV Normal

Goten ha llegado a la Corporación Capsula y se quedó en la puerta a esperar a su amiga, pero notó que la recepcionista le miraba mucho era una mujer ni muy mayor ni joven, la cuestión que Goten la reconoció que era la misma chica que cuando él iba, la recepcionista se levantó y salió a la puerta para fumar un cigarrillo

-hola-dijo la recepcionista-fumas

-si-dijo Goten

-quieres uno-dijo la recepcionista

-no gracias-contestó Goten sin mirarla

-tú eres aquel niño que venía con el señor presidente cuando erais niños para molestar a la señora Bulma

-bueno-dijo Goten-creo que te confundes

-yo creo que no-dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa-has venido a visitar al señor Brief?

-pues ….

-no creo que pueda recibirte, ahora mismo está en una reunión importante, que a surgido a última hora … y tendrá para un rato

-eso significa que su secretaria saldrá tarde

-exacto-dijo la recepcionista acabando de fumar y se entró dentro-si quieres puedes entrar aquí o si no ir a la planta donde se hace la reunión

-no gracias-dijo Goten y vio como la recepcionista empezó hacer su trabajo-creo que iré a tomar un café para esperar-el chico fue a la cafetería mas cercana y tomó un café, la espera se le hacia eterna, había pasado una hora y Goten decidió irse para descansar, pero en ese momento alguien se le acercó

-que haces por aquí Goten?-el chico moreno miró a la persona que le había hablado

-hola Bulma-dijo Goten-y esperaba a alguien, pero ya me voy

-no te vallas y a si nos haces compañía

-a ti y a quien-dijo Goten

-pues -pensando Bulma-a un empleado de ventas, que seguro que lo conoces

-que agobio de reunión, que suerte que hemos acabado-dijo una voz de chico que se acercó a ellos dos, pero cuando vio a Goten se paralizó

-Trunks-dijo Goten-no sabía que trabajabas en la Corporación Capsula

-es un simple empleado-dijo Bulma

-desde cuando un simple empleado de ventas se toman un café con la dueña de la Corporación Capsula-dijo Goten y madre e hijo se miraron para luego mirar al chico de pelo negro

-ya sabes Goten que yo ya no soy la presidenta, que es mi hijo, y que también me llevo bien con los empleados-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-te importa que nos sentemos

-no me importa-dijo Goten y Bulma y Trunks se sentaron-pues la prensa piensa que tanto como tú como tu hijo os lleváis mal con los empleados como con la misma prensa

-de esas cosas no deberías de hacer caso-dijo Bulma

-te recuerdo que yo soy periodista-dijo Goten

-y se puede saber que haces por este lugar?-dijo Bulma cambiando de tema-has venido ha ver a mi hijo

-no-dijo Goten-he venido a buscar a una amiga, pero tu hijo la entretiene … solo espero que las horas extras las paguéis bien

-que te hace pensar que las pagamos mal-dijo Bulma

-soy periodista de finanzas -dijo Goten con una sonrisa-y escribo en la prensa la verdad … hay muchas empresas que pagan realmente mal, tanto el sueldo base como las horas extras

-y a que amiga has venido a buscar?-dijo Bulma

-hoy empezaba como secretaria de dirección-dijo Goten

-hablas de Tati-dijo Bulma-la verdad es que es muy simpática y hace bien el trabajo

-lo que me ha sorprendido es que la hayáis contratado-dijo Goten

-nosotros contratamos personas cualificadas-dijo Bulma

-yo no he dicho lo contrario-dijo Goten-solo se me hace extraño su contratación ya que no ha hecho ninguna prueba ni nada

-a no-dijo Bulma-pues eso es cosa del jefe de personal

-por que no dejamos de hablar de trabajo-habló Trunks

-yo me tengo que ir-dijo Goten levantándose

-espera Goten-dijo Bulma

-que pasa-dijo Goten

-el sábado doy una fiesta en casa y tus padres vienen y tu hermano con su familia, solo espero que vengas-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-paso de encontrarme con una persona que no quiero ver-dijo Goten de mala gana

-si lo dices por mi hijo él no va ir-dijo Bulma-me ha dicho que tiene cosas mas importantes … puedes llevar a tu amiga Tati y asta a tu amigo Trunks-sonriendo y Goten miró al chico de pelo lila con seriedad para luego sonreír

-si por que no ir-dijo Goten ahora mirando a Bulma-además me han dado un trabajo sobre la Corporación Capsula y como Trunks y Tati trabajan allí podrían ayudarme

-un trabajo-dijo Bulma y Trunks a la vez

-que tipo de trabajo-dijo Trunks

-yo no suelo hablar de la vida privada de nadie pero me han encargado que escriba sobre como es como jefe Trunks Brief y la verdad yo ahora no lo conozco pero me hago una idea -dijo Goten -Bulma allí estaré en tu fiesta el sábado … me voy dale saludos a Vegeta y a tu hija Bra

-también le daré saludos a Trunks-dijo Bulma sonriendo

-no hace falta -dijo Goten y se marchó de la cafetería

-mama-dijo Trunks-como le has podido decir que me invite, me va a descubrir

-no te preocupes hablaré con todos para que no te descubra-dijo Bulma-pero creo que tenía que preocupar sobre lo del trabajo de Goten, podría descubrir que Trunks Brief eres tú, y no solo estará enfadado contigo si no con todos

Goten al salir de la cafetería y a unos metros de allí se encontró con su amiga Tati, los dos se marcharon al apartamento, una vez que la chica se duchó y se cambió se sentó en el sofá

-que tal el día Tati-dijo Goten encendiendo un cigarrillo

-mucho trabajo-dijo Tati-y a última hora una reunión

-que tal el señor Brief como jefe?

-creía que no te interesaba nada sobre mi jefe-dijo Tati también encendiéndose un cigarrillo

-tengo que investigar sobre él para la revista-dijo Goten

-y me quieres sacar información

-algo parecido-dijo Goten-he visto a Bulma y a mi vecino con ella

-que!-dijo Tati-donde?

-en la cafetería … no sabía que trabajaba en la Corporación Capsula … trabaja en ventas, y para que luego se diga que los Brief no se relacionan con los empleados … Bulma me ha invitado una fiesta en su casa el sábado y voy a invitar a Trunks y a ti para que me acompañéis

-a tú vecino también-dijo Tati-no creo que él pueda

-tengo el presentimiento que el vendrá … además si quiero hacer mi investigación debo de aliarme con mi enemigo

-sabes algo que yo no sepa-dijo Tati sin quitar la mirada de su compañero de apartamento

-no-dijo Goten-debo de saber algo que no se

-sabes me voy a descansar por que mañana me tengo levantar pronto y estoy agotada-dijo Tati-buenas noches Goten

-que duermas bien -dijo Goten, el chico se quedó sentado en el sofá para que al cabo de un momento se levantara y cogió la llaves y el móvil, cuando salió de su apartamento marcó un número en el móvil, se metió en el ascensor y dio al botón de bajada y es cuando una voz de chico sonó

-Roy

-_pasa algo Goten-_dijo Roy en el otro lado de la línea

-no-dijo Goten-estaba aburrido y como somos amigos he decidido llamarte para salir esta noche

-_quedamos donde siempre … además he descubierto algo muy importante que te va interesar _

-de que se trata

_-de tu vecino_

-estoy yendo para allí, nos vemos en media hora

-_de acuerdo, allí estaré_-Roy colgó el teléfono y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Goten salió del edificio y cogió su coche, en quince minutos llegó al lugar y tardó unos cinco minutos en aparcar el coche, cuando salió del coche se dirigió a unas de las discotecas mas exitosas de la ciudad y entró en ella, se apoyó en la barra y pidió una bebida, miró su reloj y había pasado mas de un cuarto de hora desde que había entrado a la discoteca, Goten miró la puerta de entrada y es cuando vio a Roy que este de seguida vio al chico de cabellos negros y se acercó a él-hola Goten

-hola Roy-dijo Goten-que es lo que me tienes que decir sobre mi vecino

-te vas a quedar de piedra -dijo Roy-te acuerdas de la noche que venimos aquí y le vimos con la chica rubia, Maron

-si

-cuando yo estaba con Maron le dije que ese chico me recordaba a alguien, pero ella solo me dijo que era alguien importante en el mundo de los negocios-Goten afirmó con la cabeza-pues en estos días investigué y resulta que es el mismo Trunks Brief-Goten abrió los ojos como platos-ahora es cuando me dices que lo fueras reconocido … pero Trunks Brief si se ha dejado el pelo largo es para que la prensa no lo reconozca, y yo te he traído unas fotos-sacándolas de un bolsillo Roy-aquí tiene el pelo corto pero te puedo asegurar que es él, lo comente con periodistas del mundo del corazón y ellos me lo han confirmado, ya que la prensa ayer lo pillaron con un chico y que saldrá en las revistas -Goten solo miraba las fotos atentamente-la chica que está con él en esa foto es Maron una amiga de la infancia … tienes como vecino al presidente de la Corporación Capsula podrías pedirle una entrevista, serías el primero que le hicieras una entrevista y seguro que por lograrlo te ascenderían

-maldita sea-susurró Goten y miró a Roy-puedo quedarme esta foto

-la que está con Maron-dijo Roy-claro que si

-no voy a pedirle ninguna entrevista-dijo Goten enfadado-me las va a pagar, se ha estado burlando de mi él, mi madre y la misma Bulma Brief, pero él va a saber quien soy yo

-espera no entiendo

-te acuerdas que alguna vez te hablado de mi amiga Tati?-dijo Goten y Roy afirmó con la cabeza-pues ella me dijo que él era Trunks Brief y yo no la creí, además ella se lo dijo a él y él lo negó

-de veras … pero no entiendo el por que

-para burlarse de mi

-por que querría hacer eso, vosotros os conocisteis cuando erais niños y fuiste buenos amigos

-Tati está aquí, está viviendo en mi apartamento-dijo Goten-y ayer fue para que le dieran trabajo en la Corporación Capsula

-allí es difícil de entrar a trabajar

-lo se-dijo Goten-pero ella sin hacer ninguna prueba ni nada ha entrado y hoy ha sido su primer día … eso lo he visto raro, y pensé que era extraño, y ahí está la cuestión, ella lo vio lo reconoció y le chantajeo, y no se atrevido a decirme nada ella

-me he enterado que Bulma Brief va hacer una fiesta en su casa y han dicho que Trunks Brief no va asistir, pero eso es una trola para que no estemos allí, lo que tendríamos que hacer es ….

-no hace falta-dijo Goten cortando a Roy-yo estoy invitado a la fiesta, tengo que recordarte que mis padres son amigos de la infancia de los Brief … yo iré a la fiesta con Tati y mi vecino

-de veras … podrías sacar fotos

-es exactamente lo que iba hacer-dijo Goten con una sonrisa -es una pena que no puedas venir

-estoy seguro que harás muy bien tu trabajo pasado mañana-dijo Roy

-ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es divertirnos -dijo Goten y a si hicieron los dos asta que vieron que era tarde y decidieron ir a casa a descansar

Ya era el otro día y Goten llegó a casa, Tati aún no había vuelto del trabajo, y el chico decidió escribir

POV Goten

Hoy en el trabajo ha sido muy tranquilo por lo menos para mis compañeros por que para mi no lo ha sido, me puse a mirar y si mi vecino era Trunks ya estaba confirmado, te preguntaras como he estado buscando sobre mi vecino por el simple hecho que anoche salí con Roy y él me lo dijo me enseñó unas fotos y era él, me han mentido todos sobre ese tema y yo soy un idiota por no haberle reconocido y asta tenían el mismo nombre pero pensaba que era casualidades de la vida, no me voy a enfadar conmigo por que ya estoy enfadado con Tati por no decirme, también lo estoy con mi madre y con Bulma, pero sobre todo con Trunks, siempre tiene que joderme la vida este chico, cuando éramos niños siempre me metía en problemas y ahora somos adultos y ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que él es él, ahora no tengo ganas de ver a Tati y seguro que pronto llegará, esta mañana ni siquiera la he dirigido la palabra pero es culpa de ella, pero ahora tengo que ir a decirle a mi vecino que tiene que venir conmigo para tenerlo confirmado y tengo que aparentar que no estoy enfadado, no se como lo voy hacer pero si no lo nota soy un gran actor, aunque tengo ganas de que llegue la fiesta para saber como van actuar todos y si todos aparentan que Trunks no es él no se si aguantaré, Roy me ha dicho que tengo que tener la cabeza fría por lo menos lo intentaré … he escuchado la puerta de entrada debe de haber llegado Tati, es hora de actuar

POV Normal

Goten salió de su cuarto y vio a Tati que esta al verlo le sonrió

-como te ha ido el día?-dijo Tati

-como siempre-dijo Goten sonriendo

-voy a darme una ducha-dijo Tati-luego si quieres nos vamos a cenar fuera, invito yo

-se ve que ganas bien en tu trabajo

-no me puedo quejar-entrando la chica al cuarto de baño, Goten salió del apartamento y vio en el pasillo a Marg y Trunks que charlaban, la mujer al ver a Goten le sonrió y notó que no le quitaba la mirada a Trunks

-Goten-dijo Marg sonriendo-si no paras de mirar a Trunks lo vas a desgastar-Trunks sonrió por el comentario y miró a Goten-solo tienes que ser sincero y decirle lo que sientes por él, que se te nota a leguas

-la verdad es que tienes razón-dijo Goten y Trunks y Marg dejaron de sonreír-Trunks es el chico mas atractivo que he visto en mi vida-acercándose a Marg y Trunks-es una pena que podemos estar a solas, siempre hay alguna vieja como tú que nos molesta

-que poco respeto tienes a las personas mayores-dijo Marg

-el mismo que tienes con las personas mas jóvenes-dijo Goten

-pues ahora os dejo solos-dijo Marg-pero si haces algo que no se pueda ver es mejor que lo hagáis en vuestro apartamento-y la mujer se fue a su apartamento

-no deberías de tomarla en serio-dijo Trunks y Goten le miró con enfado pero luego suspiró y se tranquilizó-le gusta estar acompañada

-me da igual lo que diga esa vieja-dijo Goten-pero yo quería confirmar algo contigo

-el que-dijo Trunks algo nervioso que Goten notó

-no es nada malo Trunks-dijo Goten y Trunks se tranquilizó-solo quería saber si al final vendrás a la fiesta que va hacer Bulma

-lo siento pero no puedo

-es una pena-dijo Goten-y yo que quería que conocieras a mi hermano mayor, haríais buenas migas, no solo con él, también con mi familia, bueno, ya conoces a mi madre, suelo presentarles a mi familia a mis amigos que acabo de conocer, pero sabes a quien me gustaría presentarte, a un amigo mío de la infancia, a Trunks Brief, el hijo mayor de Bulma, puede que ya lo conozcas, pero él antes no era de mezclarse con los empleados por lo menos es lo que decía cuando era niño, seguro que sois mas parecidos de lo que te puedas imaginar, te podrá explicar las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos niños, en los problemas que nos metíamos, sobre todo en los problemas que me metía a mi … Trunks por favor ven conmigo ellos son aburridos y seguro que los dos nos vamos a divertir, además Tati vendrá, di que si

-de acuerdo-dijo Trunks después de suspirar

-Goten estás aquí -dijo Tati saliendo del apartamento solo con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo

-le estaba convenciendo para que mañana venga a la fiesta de Bulma, la verdad es que tengo ganas de ver a Trunks Brief, hace muchos años que no le veo -dijo Goten sonriendo-y entre nosotros le he echado de menos, y mira que vive en este edificio

-pero Goten-dijo Tati-no creo que …

-a dicho que si-dijo Goten y vio como Tati miraba a Trunks que este hacia un gesto-te gustaría venir con nosotros a cenar, Tati invita, sabía que Brief era muy generoso a la hora de los sueldos con sus empleados … bueno chicos me voy a cambiar-entrando a su apartamento pero antes miró a Tati-creo que también deberías de cambiarte, aunque ahora que me fijo, ahora tienes menos pechos ya que estás mas delgada … nos vemos luego chicos -dejando solos a la chica y al chico de pelo lila

-como vas hacer para que no digan que tú eres quien eres-dijo Tati

-mi madre se ha ocupado de eso

-y si alguien se confunde

-solo espero que eso no pase

-sabes que si Goten se entera te odiará mas de lo que ya te odia-dijo Tati-y lo peor de todo es que conmigo se enfadará

-solo tenemos que hacer que eso no suceda

-Trunks es tu problema no el mío-dijo Tati

-tú también estás metida por chantajearme-dijo Trunks

-haré lo que pueda

-solo se que mañana será un día muy largo-susurró Trunks yendo a su apartamento y Tati hizo lo mismo

Continuará …..

**Nota autora: **_Perdón por la tardanza pero estado muy ocupada ... espero que os guste este capítulo y perdonar por las faltas de ortografía ... por fa dejarme comentarios_

_**MILK GOKU Forever **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV Goten

Ya es sábado por la mañana y hoy no trabajo, por una parte es bueno tener el día de descanso para desconectarme pero por otra parte no estoy especialmente contento por que tengo que ir a la fiesta de Bulma

Voy a empezar por contar lo de la cena de anoche que fui con Tati y Trunks, ellos dos se divirtieron cosa que yo no lo hice, yo no paraba de pensar como podían ser los dos tan falsos entorno a mi, la cena fue tranquila asta que Tati dijo de ir a la discoteca para bailar, y a si hicimos, Tati no se como lo hace pero conoció a un chico y no vino a casa a dormir, la cuestión es que me da igual con quien pase la noche, en cambio Trunks y yo nos quedemos en la discoteca, no hablemos mucho y lo poco que hablemos me hizo enfadar, por que, una chica se me acercó para que bailara con ella y yo la dije que no, es entonces cuando Trunks me dijo que tenía que ser muy mal bailarín para no aceptar bailar con una chica, yo le contesté que yo soy bueno bailando y que soy mejor que él, Trunks empezó a reírse y me dijo que se lo demostrara, y es cuando cometí mi gran error, fui a bailar con él, y estuvimos a si un buen rato, asta que me di cuenta que cambiaron la música a una mas lenta, y es cuando el tiempo se paró para mi ya que me quedé mirándolo durante un segundo que fue eterno, noté que él me miraba asta que él se giró y se fue a donde estaba un chico, que yo, durante estábamos en la pista de baile me di cuenta que no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras Trunks hablaba con este chico muy cerca por cierto yo no dejé de mirarlos, la verdad es que me estaba enfadando por esto, asta que Trunks me miró con una sonrisa que para mi fue la mejor sonrisa del mundo y solo quería que este chico de pelo lila estuviera conmigo, rápidamente me quité estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me fui de la pista de baile enfadado conmigo mismo para salir de ese lugar, cuando estuve fuera de la discoteca decidí ir a casa, sinceramente no me hacia gracia ver como Trunks se liara delante de mi con ese chico, cuando caminaba para ir a casa, ya que el que había traído el coche fue Trunks, pude escuchar como alguien me llamaba, yo sin saber por que me paré y es cuando Trunks llegó donde estaba, me preguntó por que me iba sin decir nada, yo le respondí lo primero que me vino a mi cabeza, que no me encontraba bien y que estaba aburrido, él volvió a decirme si eso era del todo cierto y yo con mala gana le respondí que si era cierto y que no me molestara y que él se fuera con su ligue, al yo decirle esto sonrió, pero su sonrisa era diferente, era cuando éramos niños cuando él se salía con la suya en sus planes de diversión, y es cuando dijo lo que de verdad me enfadó, se atrevió a decirme si estaba celoso y es cuando empecé a reírme sobre eso, y es cuando le dije antes muerto que estar celoso por alguien como él, yo sin mas me fui y él se quedó, no se lo que hizo después pero seguro que se fue a dentro de la discoteca para estar con ese chico, sinceramente me da igual lo que haga con su vida, me está empezando a doler la cabeza otra vez, y creo que esto no es normal, pero es culpa de Trunks Brief

POV Normal

Tati llegó al apartamento con una sonrisa de felicidad, y Goten al verla cerró su cuaderno y la miró

-te divertiste a noche-dijo Goten

-si-dijo Tati-es el chico de mi vida, el padre mis hijos

-me alegro-susurró Goten

-he quedado hoy con él

-pero no ibas a venir a la fiesta conmigo?

-se me olvido por completo-dijo Tati-bueno le llamaré y le diré de quedar otro día

-no hace falta -dijo Goten-valla que no tengas otra oportunidad como esta

-estás seguro

-si-dijo Goten sonriendo-no hay problema

-gracias-dijo Tati y se sentó en el sofá al lado del chico-y que tal anoche? Ligaste

-no-dijo Goten-y me fui pronto, Trunks y yo no somos compatibles

-discutisteis

-no-dijo Goten-solo me fui y el se quedó, como conoció a alguien solo hice lo que tuve que hacer para no molestar

-ese Trunks solo liga con los chicos mas atractivos-susurró Tati

-si-dijo Goten levantándose y cogiendo su libreta

-y se puede saber que apuntas en esa libreta? Te he visto muchas veces escribir en ella

-no te importa-dijo Goten hiendo a su cuarto, Tati miró la puerta durante un momento para luego suspirar y levantarse y salir del apartamento para ir al apartamento de Trunks una vez que llamó, el chico de cabellos lila abrió la puerta que este solo estaba en ropa interior y acabado de levantar

-siempre he querido ver a un chico atractivo con esas pintas-dijo Tati sonriendo

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Trunks

-quería comentarte algo-dijo Tati-me dejas pasar eso si no estás acompañado

-si pasa-dijo Trunks-y no estoy acompañado-tocándose la cabeza el chico y dejando pasar a la chica- anoche bebí mucho

-de veras que estás solo-dijo Tati

-voy a tomar un café, quieres uno?

-claro-dijo Tati y Trunks fue a la cocina a por café, al cabo de un momento Trunks volvió con dos tazas de café y se sentó al lado de la chica

-te vuelvo a decir que estoy solo

-me lo creo-dijo Tati -es que me han dicho que anoche ligaste, por eso te lo digo

-ligue!-dijo Trunks-la verdad es que no ligue … quien te ha dicho tal cosa

-un chico con pelo negro ojos del mismo color y además es tu vecino del frente

-se nota que es periodista-dijo Trunks mirando el líquido de la taza -debería informarse mejor

-yo venía a decirte que no voy a ir a la fiesta que hace tu madre

-por que

-he quedado con el chico que conocí anoche

-entonces vas en serio con él?-dijo Trunks sin quitar la mirada del café -me alegro

-Goten me ha contado que se fue anoche para dejarte a solas con tu ligue

-puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Trunks-es que yo ya no lo conozco como pensaba y anoche me confundió por un momento y es cuando metí la pata

-pregúntame-dijo Tati-y que es eso que metiste la pata

-la verdad es que vi a un chico que conocí de la Universidad y le fui a saludar y cuando miré a Goten vi algo extraño en su mirada como si estuviera celoso y yo le gustase

-Goten es especial en eso de ligar con alguien-dijo Tati-pero él no es Gay

-entonces yo pensé mal-susurró Trunks

-a él le gusta las chicas y los chicos, él es bisexual … Goten es listo en eso, si no liga con una chica puede ligar con un chico no tiene problemas … pero es muy exigente para buscar pareja, lo que le conozco no ha tenido muchas parejas, que yo sepa a tenido dos novia y un novio, no es de líos de una sola noche, es diferente a ti en eso, y una de las novias he sido yo … Trunks, a ti te gusta Goten?

-si-dijo Trunks mirando al frente

-entonces lo tienes muy chungo para tener algo con él-dijo Tati y Trunks la miró-él sabe que tú eres el típico que solo quieres un rollo de una noche y él eso no le gusta y mira que Goten no sabe que eres Trunks Brief, pero te puedo asegurar que si supiera que tú eres Trunks Brief tendrías mas posibilidades

-por que lo dices-dijo Trunks

-solo fíjate en sus ojos cuando habla de Trunks Brief-dijo Tati sonriendo-se que él dice que le odia, pero eso no es verdad … y que hiciste para que metieras la pata?

-le dije que estaba celoso-dijo Trunks y en ese instante tocó el timbre de la puerta y el chico de cabellos lila se levantó para abrir y es cuando se encontró con Roy

-creo que me equivoqué-dijo Roy-iba a casa de Goten

-tu eres el amigo de Goten-dijo Trunks-te conocí la otra noche

-eh Roy-dijo Tati-por que no entras estamos haciendo una fiesta por la mañana

-tu eres Tati-dijo Roy sonriendo-pero cuanto tiempo sin verte, Goten me comentó que vivías con él

-me acoplado en su apartamento-dijo Tati-te importa Trunks que entre, Roy es muy buena gente, y mira que lo he visto una vez

-no hay problema-dijo Trunks y Roy entró y se puso a mirar a Tati y a Trunks

-no sabía que ahora te gustaba las chicas-dijo Roy

-no es lo que parece-dijo Trunks

-oye no vallas diciendo eso por que yo ya tengo novio-dijo Tati-ah Trunks si quieres saber algo mas de Goten Roy es el indicado para decirte -los tres sementaron y Trunks le ofreció una taza de café

-quieres saber cosas de Goten?-dijo Roy bebiendo un poco de café -solo te puedo decir que no es muy sociable y a veces que es la mayoría de veces tiene muy mal carácter

-tener amigos como tú es mejor no tenerlos-dijo Trunks

-pero es buena gente-dijo Roy-mira el se enfada con facilidad pero pronto se le pasa y no tiene problemas en pedirte disculpas … está bueno este café

-sabes que Bulma Brief hace una fiesta en su casa?-dijo Tati-y Trunks va ir con él

-todo periodista lo sabe-dijo Roy-ese lugar va estar lleno de periodistas, solo para ver a Trunks Brief por si lleva acompañante-Trunks y Tati se miraron-pero han dicho que el hijo de Bulma Brief no estará, pero la prensa no se lo cree … Goten tiene suerte de ir a esa fiesta, sería genial que se encontrase con Trunks Brief y que le hiciera una entrevista, estoy seguro que le ascendería de puesto, y mirar que lo conoce debería de ser muy fácil para él, pero es un cabezota y eso no lo hará, por el simple hecho que ahora en la actualidad Goten y el presidente de la Corporación Capsula no se llevan bien, y mirar que cuando eran niños eran muy buenos amigos, pero que voy a contarte a ti Tati tú lo sabes igual que yo

-si Goten le hiciera una entrevista presidente le ascendería?-dijo Trunks

-claro-dijo Roy bebiendo café-el presidente no ha hecho ninguna entrevista ni de su vida profesional ni de su vida sentimental, y cualquier periodista le encantaría hacerlo

-se ve que el presidente Brief es muy reservado-dijo Tati

-si y con mal carácter-dijo Roy-eso es lo que dicen, yo no estoy en la prensa del corazón pero debe de ser duro que la prensa te siga a todas partes-mirando a Trunks

-que suerte que no estoy en su pellejo-dijo Tati

-el café está muy bueno ya me dirás donde lo compraste -dijo Roy levantándose para irse a la puerta de salida-me voy tengo que hablar unos asuntos con Goten-Roy abrió la puerta y se encontró con Goten

-Roy-dijo Goten-que haces aquí-y Tati se levantó y fue a la puerta

-se equivocó de puerta y le invitemos a tomar café-dijo Tati y miró hacia atrás-verdad que si Trunks

-da igual-dijo Goten-Trunks, podría hablar contigo

-claro-dijo Trunks-entra-Goten entró y Tati cerró la puerta y ella y Roy se quedaron en ese lugar -dime lo que quieres decirme

-bueno lo que yo quería decirte-dijo Goten mirando a Trunks de arriba abajo ya que este solo iba en ropa interior asta que le miró a la cara-primero vístete

-estoy en mi casa y puedo ir como quiera-dijo Trunks

-tienes invitados y uno de ellos es una chica con las hormonas revolucionadas-dijo Goten con seriedad

-habla por ti Goten-dijo Tati

-pues si tienes que decirme algo me lo dices por que yo no voy a ponerme nada encima-dijo Trunks

-me voy-dijo Goten

-de acuerdo voy a ponerme algo encima-dijo Trunks marchándose a su cuarto

-Goten a veces tienes muy mal genio-dijo Tati

-y él está en su casa-dijo Roy y Goten les miró con enfado

-por que no os vais de aquí-dijo Goten

-soy periodista y la noticia está en este apartamento-dijo Roy

-a mi no me ha echado Trunks-dijo Tati

-que os zurzan a los dos -dijo Goten viendo como Trunks hacia acto de presencia y el chico de pelo negro se le quedó mirando

-no me digas que esta ropa no es de tu agrado-dijo Trunks

-si lo es-susurró Goten muy flojo que nadie pudo oír

-que-dijo Trunks

-que con esa ropa está mejor-dijo Goten

-que es lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Trunks

-se pueden largar estos dos-dijo Goten señalando a sus dos amigos

-pero como puedes ser tan grosero-dijo Tati

-chicos por que no os vais -dijo Trunks

-de acuerdo pero luego me cuantas Trunks-dijo Tati

-digo lo mismo Trunks-dijo Roy-estamos en tu apartamento Goten-y los dos se fueron

-pero que pesados son-susurró Goten y Trunks sonrió por ese comentario-lo que te quería decir es que -suspiró-quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo pagué contigo

-no hay problema-dijo Trunks

-vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de tu ma … digo de Bulma-dijo Goten

-si iré-dijo confundido Trunks por lo que iba a decir Goten-pero yo tengo cosas que hacer adelántate tú, yo iré por mi cuenta

-y se puede saber lo que tienes que hacer

-tengo que -pensando Trunks-cortarme el pelo

-te vas a cortar el pelo

-si-dijo Trunks mirando para otro lado

-a mi me gusta como te queda-dijo Goten y Trunks lo miró

-pero aparte de eso tengo que hacer una visita a mis padres-dijo Trunks

-ah-dijo Goten-me voy

-espera-dijo Trunks y Goten le miró-yo conozco a Brief

-que!

-ya sabes yo trabajo en la Corporación Capsula y tengo amistad con el presidente

-ah-dijo Goten-y que quieres que te diga

-podría hablar con él

-sobre que-dijo Goten mirando al suelo con tristeza

-puedo convencerle de que le hagas una entrevista -dijo Trunks y vio como Goten miró al techo

-yo no quiero una entrevista con él-dijo Goten girándose-en ningún momento lo he pedido

-eso sería bueno para tu trabajo

-yo no quiero nada de él-dijo Goten girándose y mirando al otro chico-él y yo somos diferentes, él tiene su vida y yo tengo la mía, y si lo tengo mas lejos mejor para mi

-por que lo odias-dijo Trunks mirando al suelo

-no lo odio lo único que siento es decepción por él … me engañó en el pasado y ahora lo ha vuelto hacer -dijo Goten marchándose del apartamento

Llegó la tarde y Goten se dirigía a la fiesta de Bulma, el chico estaba nervioso por que no sabía como iban a reaccionar las personas que estaban dentro sobre esa situación, pero si sabía Goten que si todo el mundo le seguía la corriente a Trunks no podría aguantar y estallaría, aparcó el coche y salió de el, en la entrada de la casa como ya se sabía habían periodistas, Goten tocó la puerta y una muy elegante Bulma abrió la puerta y Goten entró

-buenas tardes Bulma-dijo Goten amablemente

-Goten vamos al jardín que ya han llegado todos-dijo Bulma comenzando a caminar y el chico de pelo negro la siguió

-como puedes aguantar tanta prensa en la puerta de tu casa-dijo Goten

-no lo se-dijo Bulma-pero es culpa de mi hijo, los atrae, y el día que me canse los echaré a patadas

-está Trunks?

-si-dijo Bulma llegando al jardín-llegamos aquí no habrá nadie que nos moleste a ninguno de nosotros … ya sabes Goten estate como en tu casa -el chico la sonrió y Bulma se alejó y Goten decidió entrarse a dentro del jardín donde vio que su hermano charlaba animadamente con su esposa Videl y cuando lo vio se acercó a Goten

-si llegaste tarde hermano

-o vosotros llegasteis pronto, Gohan-dijo Goten mirando el lugar

-buscas a alguien?

-eh, no

-tú amigo ha venido hace unos cinco minutos

-mi amigo

-si, tu vecino-dijo Gohan sonriendo-se llama Trunks, no

-si, se llama a si-dijo Goten serio

-está hablando con papa-dijo Gohan

-iré a saludar a papa-dijo Goten-luego seguimos con esta gran conversación-Goten se alejó y se acercó donde estaba su padre pero antes cogió algo para beber-hola papa

-Goten, pensaba que ya no vendrías

-estoy pensando que esta fiesta es una encerrona-dijo Goten

-por que-dijo Goku-ya veras como te divertirás, además como puedes ver está Trunks

-se ve que no te has perdido para venir aquí, Trunks-dijo Goten

-no ha sido difícil de encontrar esta casa-dijo Trunks

-que bien que no te cortaste el pelo

-lo pensé y decidí que no debía de cortármelo-dijo Trunks

-chicos os dejaré solos-dijo Goku

-papa-dijo Goten-sabes que él es mi vecino y nos hemos hecho amigos

-si lo se-dijo Goku-además ya lo conocía

-a si-dijo Goten-de que

-trabaja para Bulma-dijo Goku alejándose-y una vez me lo presentó-parándose y mirando a los dos chicos

-no me digas que Bulma te presentado a todos-dijo Goten al otro chico de cabellos lila

-conozco algunos-dijo Trunks

-si que eres conocido-dijo Goten serio

-os dejo chico-dijo Goku y dejó a los dos chicos pero en ese momento una chica rubia se acercó a ellos

-Goten, que alegría verte

-hola Maron-dijo Goten

-que suerte que me hayas conocido-dijo Maron-que sepas que estoy enfadada

-lo siento-dijo Goten-pero esa noche en la discoteca estaba oscuro, la música, ya sabes

-vale, te perdono-dijo Maron

-otra cosa-dijo Goten-y vosotros dos de que os conocéis, no me digas que os presentó Bulma

-no-dijo Maron sin entender-a Trunks lo conozco desde que …

-Maron tus padres te están llamando -dijo Trunks cortando a la chica rubia, ella miró en dirección a sus padres y volvió a mirar al chico de cabellos lila-creo que tu madre se está enfadando

-de acuerdo me voy-dijo Maron-Goten a ver si hablamos y me cuentas cosas de tu vida

-luego hablamos -dijo Goten y Maron se fue -por que la has cortado de esa forma

-por que-dijo Trunks-es que no quiero que sepas un secretito

-que tipo de secreto

-bueno te lo diré-dijo Trunks-es que ella y yo nos conocimos en una discoteca yo estaba confundido sobre mi orientación sexual y entonces me acosté con ella y es cuando descubrí que era Gay

-gracias a ella supiste que eras Gay

-si-dijo Trunks

-mira allí está Vegeta, iré a saludarlo-dijo Goten-lo conoces?

-en parte-dijo Trunks

-mira se acerca-dijo Goten y Vegeta se acercó a los chicos pero iba acompañado por su hija Bra

-hola Goten-dijo Bra feliz

-hola Bra-dijo Goten poniéndose a la altura de la niña

-hoy no podremos jugar al juego que juguemos el otro día?-dijo Bra

-me da la impresión que no-dijo Goten-oye Bra, sabes si tu hermano está en casa?

-Trunks?-dijo Bra sin entender-pues

-Bra por que no vas a jugar con Pan-dijo Vegeta

-vale-dijo Bra-luego nos vemos Goten

-desde cuando te interesa que mi hijo esté en casa-dijo Vegeta-has venido alguna vez aquí y ni has preguntado

-es que me gustaría hablar con él-dijo Goten-somos lo suficientemente adultos para arreglar las diferencias que tengamos

-pues no está en casa-dijo Vegeta y se marchó

-pasará los años y este hombre tiene peor carácter-dijo Goten-pero que se le va hacer y yo que quería hablar con él

-y se puede saber de que-dijo Trunks

-sobre unas fotos de él

-tú las has visto-dijo Trunks

-no-dijo Goten

-voy a por algo de beber-dijo Trunks alejándose

-no me puedo creer que todos estén compinchados-susurró en voz floja Goten, el chico de pelo negro se acercó a mas invitados y preguntó por Trunks pero todos les decía lo mismo, a Goten esto le mosqueo asta que decidió que debía irse

-Goten, hijo, ya te vas?

-si mama-dijo Goten-no aguanto mas en este lugar

-pero por que dices eso-dijo Chichi

-por que lo digo-gritó Goten que todos le escucharon-creéis todos que soy tonto, pues no lo soy, se perfectamente que él es-señalando al chico de pelo lila-Trunks Brief, todos vais estado diciendo estupideces y mintiéndome, de algunos me lo podía esperar, pero de otros-mirando a su padre y Vegeta-no me lo fuera esperado nunca, pero si creéis que habéis ganado algo por hacer esto pues no, habéis perdido, y tú Trunks Brief, espero no saber de ti nunca mas en mi vida -y sin mas Goten se fue de la casa dejando a todos pasmados

-iré hablar con él-susurró Trunks

-creo que en este momento tu eres a la persona que no quiere ver-dijo Vegeta

-hay que darle un tiempo para que se le pase el enfado-dijo Goku

Goten llegó a su apartamento pero se quedó en la puerta, escuchó un sonido y se giró al lado izquierdo donde estaba Marg

-te encuentras bien muchacho-dijo Marg con preocupación

-no-dijo Goten con los ojos brillantes apunto de llorar

-entra en mi casa, te voy a preparar un te que te va a tranquilizar-dijo Marg agarrando al chico y entrándolo a su casa -tomate esto, te va a sentar bien

-gracias-susurró Goten

-si quieres contarme lo que te pasa yo te podré ayudar, pero si no quieres lo entenderé

-Trunks es Trunks Brief-susurraba Goten-se creían todos que no lo iba a saber nunca … y todos me han mentido, han hecho todos el mejor papel de su vida, y sabes lo peor que si no lo fuera sabido yo me lo fuera creído, soy un idiota-empezando a llorar

-a Trunks se lo dije-dijo Marg-que como te enterases te enfadarías … pero si siguió es por que tenía miedo a que te alejaras de él otra vez

-fue él el que decidió alejarse de mi-dijo Goten

-yo creo que deberíais hablar los dos y aclarar las cosas que han pasado entre los dos

-no tenemos nada que arreglar

-entiendo que ahora no quieras hablar con él … pero tendrás que hacerlo algún día

-me voy-levantándose Goten

-necesitas pensar y estar solo-dijo Marg

-me voy del apartamento-dijo Goten abriendo la puerta de salida y miró a la mujer-perdona por a ver sido tan mal educado contigo y me a gustado conocerte-cerrando la puerta y la mujer se quedó perpleja

Goten entró a su apartamento recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó dejando las llaves en el mueble, cuando salió del edificio se subió en su coche, estuvo dando vueltas asta que se paró en un edificio a las a fueras de la ciudad, entró al edificio y subió asta la tercera planta y se puso en frente de una de las puertas y la tocó, al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta mostrando a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules

-te gustaría tener un compañero de piso-dijo Goten con una pequeña sonrisa, el otro chico de cabello castaño lo miró un momento

-encantado de tenerte como compañero de piso

-gracias Max-dijo Goten

-pasa … y deja que te ayude

-no hace falta que me ayudes-dijo Goten entrando al piso

-estoy feliz que hayas decidido venir a vivir conmigo-dijo Max-pero se que te ha tenido que pasar algo para que decidieras venir

-se que hace un año rechacé tu oferta de venir aquí a vivir-dijo Goten sentándose en el sofá y mirando al suelo-pero es que no sabía donde ir

-pero no encontraste un apartamento?

-lo encontró mi madre y la señora Brief

-Brief-dijo Max extrañado-ese apellido es de los dueños de la Corporación Capsula

-si-dijo Goten

-ah, ahora que recuerdo me comentaste que tus padres eran amigos de ellos

-todos me han mentido-dijo Goten empezando a caerle las lágrimas-creían que no me iba a dar cuenta

-pero que te ha pasado

-cuando estaba contigo no habían mentiras y la verdad no se por que te dejé … fue un gran error

-eso es pasado Goten-dijo Max abrazándolo -ahora lo que necesitas es descansar y aquí eres bienvenido

-sabía que podía confiar en ti-susurró Goten

Continuará …

_Otro capítulo que espero que os agrade comentar please _


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La mañana llegó y Trunks despertó en su cuarto de la casa de sus padres, cuando se levantó se duchó y bajó para desayunar con su familia, el chico no dijo nada mientras desayunaba, cuando acabó se despidió y se fue a su apartamento, cuando iba abrir la puerta de su piso Tati apareció nerviosa

-Trunks-dijo Tati y el chico de cabellos lila la miró-dime que sabes donde está Goten

-yo no se donde está-dijo Trunks

-cuando llegué a noche él no estaba y hoy cuando desperté tampoco estaba, y decidí llamar a Roy a ver si él sabía algo pero me ha dicho que no sabía nada entonces Roy decidió venir aquí

-y has llamado a su teléfono?-dijo Trunks

-pues no

-y por que no lo has hecho?

-por que se lo ha dejado en el apartamento y las llaves también las ha dejado-dijo Tati

-y no tenéis una mínima idea donde puede estar?-dijo Trunks preocupado

-he llamado a todos los conocidos-dijo Roy que salió del apartamento donde vivía Goten-y nadie sabe nada

-entremos al apartamento-dijo Trunks y los otros dos entraron al apartamento donde antes vivía Goten

-yo asta he llamado a los conocidos de mi antigua ciudad y no saben nada-dijo Tati-me puedes decir que a pasado? Por que estoy segura que ha pasado algo

-Goten sabe quien soy -dijo Trunks-lo descubrió ayer en la fiesta

-eso no es verdad-dijo Roy-él lo sabe desde el jueves, se lo dije yo, y además veía raro que Tati entrara a trabajar a la Corporación Capsula a si por que si

-lo sabía-susurró Trunks-y yo fingiendo como si nada … que estúpido que he sido

-lo que no entiendo es por que no se lo dijiste-dijo Roy

-mi madre me contó que Goten buscaba un lugar para vivir y yo le dije que podría venir a vivir aquí-dijo Trunks-yo quería que nos volviéramos a llevar bien, pero cuando nos vimos yo le reconocí y él a mi no, me dio rabia y no le dije pero luego no sabía como decirle la verdad

-suele pasar eso-susurró Roy

-Goten debe de estar muy enfadado conmigo-dijo Tati

-esperar un momento -dijo Roy-y si ha ido a casa de Max

-quien es Max-dijo Trunks

-no creo-dijo Tati

-no puedo llamarle por que no se su número de teléfono y tampoco se donde vive-dijo Roy

-entonces esta allí-dijo Tati-se ha tenido de ver muy mal para ir a casa de ese chico

-me queréis decir quien es Max-gritó Trunks

-recuerdas que te dije que Goten ha salido con dos chicas y un chico, pues ese chico es Max-dijo Tati

-ha ido a la casa de su ex novio-dijo con enfado Trunks

-no te preocupes-dijo Tati-no creo que sea tan tonto para volver a liarse con él

-y que pasó-dijo Trunks

-pues que Max le era infiel cada vez que tenía oportunidad-dijo Roy y Trunks se sorprendió-pero lo mejor de todo es que este chico al otro día de serle infiel le decía a Goten y Goten le perdonaba, asta que pasó unos seis meses y Goten decidió dejarle-Tati en ese momento como Trunks se encendieron un cigarro-Goten estaba muy enganchado con él-miró Roy a Trunks-no se si me entiendes

-yo no lo conocí pero por lo que me decía Goten, es una persona que sabe convencer a la otra persona para que no la deje o él no tener la culpa de nada y la tenga la otra-dijo Tati-a mi ese chico no me gusta

-yo solo lo vi una vez y tampoco me gusta-dijo Roy-es el típico que él tiene la verdad y los demás no la tienen

-tenemos que encontrar a Goten-dijo Trunks-y debo hablar con él … me tiene que perdonar

-y se puede saber que pasó exactamente entre los dos-dijo Roy

-a mi no me dijo-dijo Tati

-la verdad es una tontería-dijo Trunks-por lo menos a si lo veo yo-suspiró-Goten y yo éramos los mejores amigos, siempre estábamos juntos, asta que un día a su padre le trasladaron, yo creía que siempre íbamos a estar juntos y eso de que se tenía que ir a otra ciudad me molestó, llegó el día que nos despedimos, yo estuve muy frío con él, pero eso a él le dio igual, Goten se fue y me llamaba casi todos los días y yo siempre ponía una excusa para hablar lo menos posible con él, un verano vino a mi casa para pasar las vacaciones, ya éramos mas mayores, yo empecé a sentir algo extraño hacia él y no lo entendía, pues me aleje mas de él, asta el punto de no hacer nada juntos, Goten se fue a su casa yo noté cuando se fue que me miraba raro pero me dio igual, Goten me seguía escribiendo cartas, dejó de llamar por teléfono por que yo ya no le contestaba, bueno es las cartas me decía todo lo que le pasaba en esa semana, asta que en una carta me dijo que tenía novia, yo cuando la leí me enfadé y por una vez le escribí diciendo que le fuera bien con su novia pero que yo ya no era su amigo y que no volviera a escribirme por que nuestra amistad se acabó hace mucho tiempo, y de a partir de ahí no volví a recibir ninguna carta y no saber nada de él, si sabía algo de él era por mis padres o los padres de Goten o hermano, me arrepentí de haberle escrito esa carta, no era culpa suya que yo sintiera algo por él

-Trunks -dijo Tati-yo conocí a Goten desde el día que comenzó en la escuela, pero se que Goten lo paso mal, asta esa novia lo dejó, nunca me dijo lo que le pasaba, pero yo tuve que consolarle, y al cabo del tiempo empecemos a salir como pareja … lo que tienes que hacer Trunks es cuando lo veas es decirle, por que gracias a eso, Goten no hacia muchas amistades, prefería estar solo muchas veces, y si tenía algún problema no le explicaba a nadie, se lo quedaba él a dentro

-ya que sabemos lo que pasó entre los dos debemos de encontrar donde vive Max por que allí estará Goten, pero antes que haga alguna tontería con Max-dijo Roy

-tú no eres periodista-dijo Trunks mirando a Roy y este afirmó con la cabeza-pues demuéstrame que eres un gran periodista

-haré lo que pueda-dijo Roy-y yo soy mas fotógrafo que periodista

-pues nosotros también ayudaremos-dijo Tati

-yo me iré y haré algunas llamadas y cuando sepa algo os llamaré-dijo Roy saliendo del apartamento

-yo no puedo hacer nada-dijo Tati-no conozco ha nadie en esta ciudad

-no te preocupes-dijo Trunks-yo iré algunos sitios al ver si lo conocen … otra cosa como es físicamente

-tiene el pelo castaño y ojos azules, de la altura de Goten-dijo Tati-es lo que me dijo Goten … yo me quedaré aquí por si llama

-me voy-dijo Trunks marchándose

POV Goten

La verdad es que no se como comenzar, pero tengo que decir que me he marchado del apartamento y ahora vivo con Max, te preguntaras quien es Max, bueno él es mi ex novio, no he tenido mucho contacto con él, le he llamado poco, pero la verdad no sabía donde ir y aquí estoy en el piso de mi ex

Comenzaré por el principio, ayer hubo la fiesta en la casa de Bulma, y fue mal, todos pensaron que soy idiota o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad es que lo soy por que si no fuera sido por Roy yo me lo fuera creído, todos me mintieron, asta Marg lo sabía, y yo no estoy enfadado estoy decepcionado pero sobre todo con Trunks, por que no me dijo que era él? No lo se, pero lo que se es que no quiero saber nada de él, tengo un dinero ahorrado y estoy pensando en irme de la ciudad, no quiero ver a nadie, lo siento por mi trabajo por que me gusta de verdad, se que Tati se va a preocupar y llamará a Roy para saber de mi, como él no sabe nada le dirá a Trunks, no se como reaccionará Trunks pero no me importa, por lo menos es lo que yo quiero creer

Max se ha ido a comprar algo me ha dicho si quería ir pero le hhe dicho que no, por que no me sentía con ánimos para salir a la calle, Max es buena gente sobre todo si se trata de amigos, pero como novio no es tan bueno, yo ya lo conozco y anoche me dio señales como que quería algo mas conmigo, pero yo no estoy dispuesto ha tener algo con él, por que lo conozco

Me está viniendo ha la cabeza Trunks y no se por que, siempre le he querido mucho como amigo, pero también se que estado enamorado de él y creo que aún sigo enamorado, pero nosotros dos no somos compatibles, él me lo dijo en esa carta que aún desgraciadamente la tengo en la mente y la conservo, no se por que no la tiré o la quemé, recuerdo que lo pasé mal y que Tati me ayudó a seguir adelante sin que yo le explicará lo que me pasaba, aunque yo nunca supe que es lo que pasó para que Trunks dejara de ser mi amigo, muchas veces se me pasó y se me pasa por la cabeza para preguntarle pero nunca he tenido el valor para hacerlo, bueno dejo de escribir por que no estoy de ánimos

POV Trunks

Ahora estoy en las afueras de la ciudad, que suerte que haya ido a la discoteca a preguntar por ese Max, la verdad es que no lo conozco pero no me agrada, bueno al gerente de la discoteca le he descrito mas o menos como es ese Max y me ha dicho que vive por las afueras de la ciudad ya que él estuvo en su casa, estoy agotado de tanto caminar, y decido sentarme en un banco, al cabo de unos segundos siento que alguien se sienta al lado mío, sin pensarlo miro de quien se trata, es de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules

-hola-me sonríe ese chico -me llamo Max-abro los ojos por la sorpresa y noto como ese chico quiere ligar conmigo y es cuando pienso que le voy a seguir el rollo y a si me llevará a su casa y a si sabré si está Goten

-soy Trunks-le sonrío

-hace un día muy caluroso

-si-le digo sin dejar de mirarle de arriba abajo, y es cuando pienso que Goten tiene buen gusto para los chicos

-te gustaría tomar algo

-si-le vuelvo a decir-pero prefería en tu casa-noto que se sorprende, aunque es normal, yo soy a si de directo normalmente

-de acuerdo, pero en mi casa seremos tres-me vuelve a sonreír

-que estás pensando que hagamos los tres-hace una pequeña carcajada

-yo haría cualquier cosa contigo, pero el chico que está en mi casa lo dudo

-por que-le digo para sacarle información-es heterosexual

-que va, te puedo asegurar que le gustan las dos cosas pero sobre todo los chicos, pero el problema es que es un poco … no se como decirlo

-no se deja-le digo con una sonrisa

-si, mas o menos, es que él está enamorado de otro y por eso le cuesta

-ya entendí-le digo-pero bueno podemos ir y tomar solo algo en tu casa y si allí surge algo pues se hace-la verdad es que me encanta no ser tímido pensé con una sonrisa

-pues vamos, no vivo muy lejos-nos levantemos y nos dirigimos a un bloque de pisos algo deteriorados y entramos y fuimos asta la tercera planta y entremos a su piso que no era nada grande si lo comparaba con mi apartamento

POV Normal

Trunks y Max entraron al piso de este último, Max vio como el chico de cabellos lila miraba el cuarto que era la sala de estar y en ese mismo lugar estaba la cocina que era pequeña

-pareces un niño rico-dijo Max y Trunks lo miró-pero mi sueldo no me da para mas

-a no-dijo Trunks-he estado en peores sitios

-no se por que pero no me lo creo

-y tu compañero de piso donde está?

-seguro que se habrá dormido-dijo Max-a pasado mala noche

-está enfermo?

-algo a si-susurró Max

-Max, ya has venido

-ahora lo conocerás-dijo Max-ven, que te voy a presentar a alguien que he conocido

-tú siempre te traes a gente que no conoces-saliendo de una de las dos habitaciones que había

-hola Goten-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-que haces tú aquí-dijo Goten y luego miró a Max-no me digas que con él también te has liado

-no-dijo Max-lo he conocido ahora y quería venir … eso te pondría celoso-Goten volvió a mirar a Trunks

-no, me pondría celoso-dijo Goten-y se puede saber para que querías venir, Trunks

-os conocéis-dijo Max

-a mi me han ofrecido un trío y yo he aceptado-dijo Trunks

-que-dijo Goten-como te atreves a ofrecerme Max

-era una broma que le he hecho-dijo Max-y de que os conocéis vosotros dos-Trunks miró a Max

-soy Trunks Brief y a Goten le conozco desde que éramos niños de pañales

-entonces tú eres-susurró Max

-ahora si que eres Trunks Brief-dijo Goten serio-hace unos días atrás no lo eras

-siento haberte mentido-dijo Trunks-pero es que me sentó mal que no me reconocieras y por eso no te dije y luego no sabía como decirte

-ya que está aclarado y te sientes bien contigo mismo ya te puedes largar por que no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo Goten con enfado

-Goten creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo Trunks

-no-dijo Goten-yo no quiero hablar contigo por que lo único que causas en mi es dolor, decepción y sobre todo odio, por que no quiero saber nada de ti

-lo dices en serio-dijo Trunks

-nunca he hablado tan en serio-dijo Goten

-ya entendí-susurró Trunks-que te valla bien-saliendo del piso

-conmigo fuiste mas duro-dijo Max-pero creo que él lo que quería era encontrarte

-pues ya me encontró y le he dicho lo que siento-dijo Goten

-no me lo creo

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Goten entrando a unos de los cuartos y Max sin pensarlo salió de su piso y encontró a Trunks bajando las escaleras

-Trunks-dijo Max-yo no tenga nada en contra tuya ni nada

-que quieres

-Goten está enamorado de ti-dijo Max sin rodeos-solo tienes que tener paciencia

-por que me lo dices

-pues-dijo Max-Goten se merece ser feliz y yo no pude por el simple hecho que él estaba y está enamorado de ti

-lo dices en serio-dijo Trunks

-nunca he hablado tan en serio-dijo Max-dale tiempo o demuéstrale que tú sientes algo por él

-gracias

-no hay de que-dijo Max marchándose a su piso y Trunks bajó las escaleras para irse

Continuará …

_Otro capítulo mas que espero que os haya gustado perdón si hay faltas de ortografía y por fa algún comentario me iría bien para ser un poco mas feliz y para saber que opináis _

_**MILK GOKU**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas de que Goten no dio una señal de vida para nadie, Trunks contó a Roy y a Tati que Goten estaba en el apartamento de Max, el chico de pelo lila estaba nervioso por la relación que estaba pasando con su amigo de la infancia pero a la vez tranquilo por lo que le había dicho Max que Goten estaba enamorado de él, Trunks estuvo en esos días pensando un plan para que Goten y él pudieran hablar a solas y que nadie les pudiera interrumpir, convenció a su padre que le prestara su sala donde entrenaba para estar en forma, y habló con Goku para que le convenciera de hablar los dos como padre e hijo, a Goku le costó convencerlo pero al final accedió a ir a la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta

El día que había quedado Goku con Goten en la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta había llegado, en ese lugar no había nadie cuando Goten llegó, el chico de pelo negro empezó a mirar el lugar asta que escuchó un ruido de puerta cerrándose y echando la llave por fuera, cuando Goten se giró se sorprendió al ver en ese lugar a Trunks pero rápidamente te enfadó por que comprendió que fue una encerrona de parte del chico que estaba con él en ese lugar, Goten sin pensarlo fue hacia la puerta para abrirla pero estaba cerrada como el suponía

-será mejor que abras la puerta-dijo Goten con seriedad

-no puedo-dijo Trunks-está cerrada por fuera

-y como se supone que voy a salir de este lugar?

-saldrás de este lugar cuando las cosas entre nosotros estén arregladas

-pues tu gran plan no va a funcionar -dijo Goten mirando a Trunks con seriedad

-pues nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta

-siempre a sido como tú digas y a si tiene que ser

-si-dijo Trunks

-no creas que te vas divertir

-yo solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Trunks

-ya lo estamos haciendo-dijo Goten-ya puedes decir que nos abran la puerta para salir de aquí

-Goten solo quiero aclarar las cosas

-y que quieres aclarar Trunks-dijo Goten mirando hacia otro lado-el por que me has estado mintiendo en este tiempo y aparentar que eras otra persona

-se que tenía de haberte dicho desde el principio, pero no me gustó que no me reconocieras, pero luego no supe como decirte la verdad

-si es por eso estás perdonado, ahora quiero salir de aquí, es que no te das cuenta que no me gusta estar contigo

-también quiero aclarar lo que pasó hace años

-no hay que aclarar nada por que no pasó nada

-se que cuando te escribí la carta lo hice mal, es que el problema es que estaba enfadado por que estaba celoso

-que-dijo Goten sin comprender

-me enfadé por que no quería que te fueras a vivir a otra ciudad, y cuando me llamabas no soportaba que tu siguieras con tu vida y que te olvidases de mi, yo no podía seguir con mi vida, te echaba de menos y es cuando noté un gran vacío dentro de mi y no lo podía soportar-decía Trunks mirando al suelo

-yo también te echaba de menos-dijo Goten mirándolo

-y cuando viniste de vacaciones a mi casa-dijo Trunks-me sentí tan extraño, empecé a sentir algo raro que no entendía hacia ti, e involuntariamente me alejaba de ti por miedo asta que me di cuanta que lo que sentía por ti era amor, estaba enamorado de ti, y que también eso era algo malo por que tu te ibas a ir otra vez y que tú no me ibas a corresponder de la misma forma -sonrió Trunks-sabes una cosa cada semana tenía ansias de recibir tus cartas por que ya no me llamabas, se que fue culpa mía, pero lo único que tenía era tus cartas, asta el día que recibí la carta que tenías una novia, me enfadé tanto, me puse tan celoso que te escribí lo que te escribí, pero luego me arrepentí, no era justo para ti, tú tenías tu vida y por mi culpa cambiaste su forma de ser, y cuando mi madre me dijo que estabas buscando apartamento yo la dije que fuera en nuestro edificio, solo quería verte, y cuando por fin te veo no me reconociste y es cuando comprendí que tú te olvidaste de mi, y que quería comenzar de nuevo contigo, pero eso no podía ser por que tú y yo no podíamos comenzar nada por que no habíamos comenzado nada aún, pero sabes una cosa nunca pude olvidarme de ti por que lo sentía por ti y lo que siento por ti es verdadero, y es cuando me he dado cuenta que siempre asta el día que muera estaré enamorado de ti-Trunks lo miraba sin pestañear y al no notar reacción alguna de Goten fue hacia la puerta-tendré que vivir con este sentimiento hacia ti toda la vida

-si sientes eso por mi por que la otra noche de hace un mes te liaste con un chico-dijo Goten mirando a Trunks

-en la discoteca-dijo Trunks girándose-era un conocido de la universidad y no me lié con él

-esa noche no -dijo Goten-una noche antes, creo, que fuiste a tu apartamento, cuando conociste a Tati

-no soy de piedra-dijo Trunks-y tengo necesidades

-entiendo-dijo Goten acercándose a Trunks-tengo que admitir que esa noche me puse celoso y también cuando hablabas con ese chico en la discoteca

-que-dijo Trunks

-solo espero que no me des razones para que crea que me eres infiel

-no entiendo-Goten suspiró

-ahora cállate-dijo Goten besando los labios de Trunks, este al estar tan sorprendido no correspondió al principio pero luego correspondió con amor y deseo, y se estuvieron besando asta que se le acabó el aire y se separaron, Goten sonrió-cuando vea a Tati la diré que besas genial

-eres un tonto-dijo Trunks besándolo de nuevo en los labios con pasión y Goten de la misma forma asta que se separaron-será mejor que salgamos de aquí

-tienes razón, este lugar no me gusta mucho, pero a partir de ahora puede que me guste-Trunks dio un golpe en la puerta a los segundos Goku la abrió

-ya os habéis arreglado-dijo Goku

-si, papa-dijo Goten

-nos vamos-dijo Trunks y los se fueron-Goten, ahora que tú y yo estamos juntos no seguirás viviendo en la casa de Max

-no se-dijo Goten-es que no tengo donde ir

-puedes venir a vivir a mi apartamento

-yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo Goten-no puedo creer que te diga que si sin pensarlo, cuando me lo pedía Max le decía que no sin pensarlo

-es que yo soy diferente

-si no hay dudas-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

Los dos fueron al apartamento de Max y cogieron las cosas de Goten para luego ir al apartamento de Trunks para dejarlas, cuando lo tenían todo arreglado salieron del apartamento

-ya sabía yo que acabaríais juntos

-Marg-dijo Trunks

-esta vieja entrometida se mete en todo

-Trunks ahora lo que tienes que hacer es que tenga mas respeto a las pobres mujeres maduras como yo-dijo Marg-pero yo sabía que estabais hecho el uno para el otro … ahora Trunks enséñale a no tener ese mal carácter, y ya sabes como-guiñando un ojo a los chicos y marchándose a su apartamento

-pero que se cree esa vieja-dijo enfadado Goten-esa vieja necesita un buen polvo

-esta noche viene mi esposo y seguro que cae … que paséis una buena noche chicos-dijo Marg metiéndose en su apartamento

-de imaginarme a esa vieja de esa forma me entran escalofríos -dijo Goten

-mejor es ir a dentro -dijo Trunks-aunque ella puede pensar lo mismo de ti

-oye-dijo Goten-al final voy hacer que elijas entre esa vieja y yo

-yo ya se a quien elegiría-mirando la puerta de Marg

-que-dijo Goten

-se nota que no has probado los pasteles que hace, están riquísimos

-de veras-Trunks afirmó con la cabeza-yo también la elegiré-y los dos empezaron a reírse para luego meterse en el apartamento de Trunks

Fin

_Espero que os haya gustado esta historia perdonar las faltas de ortografía y comentar por favor_


End file.
